mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Messy
Mr. Messy is the eighth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Messy *'Color': Pink *'shape': Scribble *'Gender ': Male *'Family ': unknown *Friends:Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Bossy *Rivals:Unknown *Occupation:Artist *Species:Shaped Human *'Job': being messy and dirty *Features: Shoes(2008 version) *Nationality: African - American *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Peter Rida Michail (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK, 2008-present) Story Mr. Neat and Mr. Tidy turned Mr. Messy’s life around and made him neat and tidy! The two men “brushed, swept, polished and scrubbed” his house until it sparkled. And after they’d turned their attention to Mr. Messy, and bathed him, he looked in the mirror and remarked: “I’m going to have to change my name!” ''The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Messy is given blue and white sneakers (similar to Little Miss Chatterbox 's, only with patches of dirt on the toes and now he has a unabrow now, and one of them with untied laces), and his limbs are also made solid, instead of scribbled like they were originally. In the episode Library Mr. Messy became a full circle like in his story.But he had curly hair on top and his arms and legs looks like they do in the show.Also, his house is no longer by itself in a messy field. He lives right next door to Mr. Persnickety (U.S.) / Mr. Pernickety (UK) (originally named Mr. Fussy in the book series) in a duplex-styled house. What's also interesting is that he can rap really well (seen in Dance, Cooking, and in part of a song in Mall). His catchphrase: "Shazam!" (similar to Emeril Lagasse's "Bam!"), "That's what I'm talkin' about!", and "Messy, not Dressy!" (heard on the official website). He also owns a pizzeria. Mr. Messy's accent in the UK is Liverpudlian, and African-American in the U.S.. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by series art director Peter Rida Michail and Rob Rackstraw, He is first seen in Boo Boos. Trivia The Mr. Men Show *Mr. Messy, so far is the only character we see with toes on his feet (Dance and Dillydale Day). (Also Mr. Nervous in Eyeglasses). *Mr. Messy is one of the three characters shown with socks on (Collecting). The others being Little Miss Daredevil, (Hotel) and Mr. Lazy. *Mr. Messy became clean in "Library" after he was tricked into reading a book about cleanliness. It was supposed to be a book about dirt, but it was switched by Little Miss Naughty. (Ironically, unlike his book counterpart, he freaks out about being clean.) He got messy again by covering himself in dirt from a planter at the exit, and in Little Miss Brainy's story, he wanted to prevent himself from being clean. *In the books, Mr. Messy (When cleaned) is a semi-circle. In the show, he is a full circle with a curl of pink hair. *Mr. Messy hosts a radio show called Dillydale F.M. *He hosts a TV show called "Shazam,That's Good!" where they show music videos. *He is the only scribble character. *He's only gotten angry in "Cooking" and "Parade" *His Peanuts counterpart is Pigpen, because they are both messy. *His DC Comics counterpart is Captain Marvel, because they both say "Shazam!". *He's the one who has a unabrow (The others are, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Stubborn The other Mr. Men & Little Misses' unabrow's apper barely.) *He was seen twice without his shoes in Seashore and Collecting, but once he has one shoe off in Shoes. *He was seen once with one shoe in Shoes. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He gets extra messy when he's scared. (Night) *His Care Bears counterpart is Messy Bear because they are both messy. *His Thomas & Friends counterpart is Whiff because they both smell and they like garbage. *In Up & Down, He was accidently turned into 1000,000 clones of him just like Eris did to Billy from another show. *In the 1995 show Mr. Messy kissed Little Miss Neat! Eww! *He is also very disgusting. *Horribly, he watched a scary movie. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Monsieur Sale (French) * Don Lioso (Spanish) * Meneer Knoeipot/''Meneertje Sloddervos'' (Dutch) * Ο Κύριος Τσαπατσούλης (Greek) * 邋遢先生 (Taiwan) * 너절씨 (Korean) * Mr. Anniben (Welsh) * Unser Herr Schlampig (German) * Bay Daðýnýk (Turkish) * Fætter Sjusk (Danish) * מר שלומפר (Hebrew) * Herra Subbi (Icelandic). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Tidy *Mr. Neat Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Little Miss Brainy *Little Miss Wise *Little Miss Selfish See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters